My Life. By Irene Bell
by Trivher
Summary: Irene has to write a report/story about her life. I forgot to put the disclaimers in, so I'll do it here. I don't own the show.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Doctor Samuel King,

Dear Doctor Samuel King,August 12th, 1998.

You requested I write a report on my life starting from high school age.You said you would not be able to help me until everything was out into the open.Writing the story instead of just telling it at sessions would forth me to face them head on, memories I might of locked away.Well I don't know what exactly you want but here it is. 

Sincerely;

Irene Bell.


	2. The start

I hate my life

I hate my life.I really do.Sure I'm not going to broadcast that for everyone to hear.I know it seems as if I have the perfect life.A wonderful husband, 2 sons that are gifts from Heaven.But I hate it.I didn't always feel this way; it wasn't until recently that I did.No one can know about my feelings though, because I'm good old reliable Irene Bell the solid one.Only there has seems to have been an earthquake in my soul, and the solid rock is cracked.

It's all Evelyn Winter's fault.That damn bitch!All through high school she tired to be just like me but only better and more accomplished.If I joined the swim team so did Evelyn, and she would become MVP.I ran for homecoming court one time, and guess who won?Yep Evelyn.Hell she was so pathetic she even attendant the same college as me.Thank God the whole 4 years we only had two classes together.I decided to become a manager in the music field.Combining my 2 favorite things, taking control of situation and money.A few days after I tell people of my plan a rumor circles Evelyn is going to do the same.

My husband Ned and I had been married 1 year, me pregnant with our first, when he introduced me to his friend Rick Phillips.And I knew right then I had my million-dollar star.Him and his pretty wife had something hip and original in their music.Since I had become a genuine manager I had some acts and clients.They were all small time and would never be heard past the territory of our small town.But Ned hadn't brought them over to discuss music deals or managers.So we talked about whatever two young married couples talk about, I really don't remember anymore what the exact agenda of the conversation had been.

A few weeks after Rick and his wife Molly left Ned told me Evelyn signed them up to be client.I absolutely couldn't believe it!The Phillips were the one thing I had really wanted and I no knew of it.But sometime just like always Evelyn finds out and pulls the carpet from under my feet.This wasn't the first time she had become a manager for an act I had interest in.I knew there wasn't jack shit I could do about it, so I decided just to let it be.

My biggest client was John Nelson and The Rocking Seahorses.I hated them.I really did.They couldn't sing, the lyrics were horrendous, no one could play right.But they looked good and that got people to come to the shows.So I really shouldn't dwell on the fact they had no talent.I had lost the baby 7 months into the pregnancy.I was so pissed at God, at that time I was sure it was all His fault.I couldn't understand why, but who can in situations like those?The hardest part was I had to deliver the child, actually it was a C-Session.It was a boy we named him Celestin Howard Bell, which means Heavenly, Exalted protector.I like to think he's our family's guardian angel in heaven.Ned also had a tough time dealing with the loss, he kept himself busy staying out all night drinking and partying.I just tired to forget, I know that sounds horrible, just thinking of the what ifs and whys became too hard to handle.


	3. Yep there's more

Soon life began to settle down and Ned and I could look at each other without thinking of Celestin

Soon life began to settle down and Ned and I could look at each other without thinking of Celestin.We were ready to move on with our lives.The Phillips returned for another visit, it had been almost a year from the last one.And they were at the same level of success since signing with Evelyn.In one way I was sad that their careers hadn't taken off, in another happy because Evelyn didn't have a star.According to Rick she wasn't doing anything and when she did things got screwed up.They would have fired her but they signed a contact and didn't expire for another two months.I was thrilled when they asked if I would become their new manager when the two months end.

Oh my God was Evelyn pissed!She thought I had told Rick and Molly terrible rumors and lies about her.That I ambushed her good (now that's funny) name.The fact she was a bad manager never crossed her mind.Evelyn was pissed at such a level that she was making threats.At first I ignored them, deciding just to let her vent.Than they got more serious and frequent and I must admit I became scared.I mean how would you feel if you walked down the kitchen in the morning and saw your picture stuck to the wall with a knife?The police at this point were called in.After a lot of back and forth talking with them, we got a restraining order put on her.And she disappeared.Actually she moved, but I didn't care all I knew was she was gone.

I was right Rick and Molly were big.Along with their friend John, the success and money came pouring in.They were over night sensations it seemed, yeah that was a really long night in everyone's eyes.That's when the fun of being a manager began, booking tours, hiring/firing people, handling the money, oh I loved it!And I must say I was pretty good at it.I loved to see the reactions from people when I tell them I manage the Phillips-Kane band. Many acts tired to get me to manage them as well based on the success of PK.I declined on all of them; I felt just one was enough for me.

Five years after the loss of Celestin our second son was born, and God allowed us to keep him.He was given the name Carey Holden Bell, which means From the castle, Gracious.I think as Heaven as a castle and God graciously gave him to us.I decided at this point to pull back from my manager duties and do the whole stay at home thing.Life was good.Ned and I were getting along great.The baby was one of those perfect children you hear about, but doubt really exists.PK were selling records after record, sell out tours, and a few Grammy's.What was there to complain about?


	4. Don't stop yet

Molly had quickly become the best friend I never had

Molly had quickly become the best friend I never had.In the past I had people I called best friends, but compared to Molly and I's friendship they was not.We had the same love of life, liked and hated the same things.It was like our brains were whirred to work together.But I must admit there as been several times I was jealous of her.She has the looks, the talent, and the fans.I was always in the background; never getting any credit for the work I did that built them into super stars.I would never dream of raining on her parade, my destiny I suppose was to remain behind the curtains.

Rick was a great guy, very smart and talented, but I didn't like him.I'm sorry but there was something that rubbed me the wrong way with him.He could be very arrogant and had a need to be in control a lot of times.People describe me as the same way, so perhaps we just had power struggles with one another.I mean I could easily sit in the same room with Rick, laugh and have a good time.But the moment I'm out of the room I'd roll my eyes and mutter under my breath, comments I rather not repeat.It was just him and me that didn't get along.And bickering never caused any trouble for my husband or his wife; at least I don't think so.

PK decided to call it quits, well for a while at least.Rick and Molly wanted to see what "normal" life was like for a while.Carey was now two a half and no longer a perfect child.More like a typical child with "Me!""Mine!" that they all seem to do.I was excepting another one, and the pregency had been pretty rocky.Some bleeding, cramping, high blood pressure, a real nightmare.By the time I was 32 weeks I was put on 24-hour bed rest.Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay in bed with a toddler running around?So I wasn't exactly upset when my water broke at 36 weeks.Sure it was 4 weeks early, but far enough long that there won't be any complications.And there were none, he was actually healthier then Carey was born right on time.Funny how things like that can happen.We named him Cluette Hogan Bell.No particular reason for this one, we just wanted an unusual name that started with a C to match his brother*s* and to have the middle name start with Ho-something.

The day after the band decided they would go back to the studio and the road Molly found out she was pregnant.I didn't even know they were trying or anything.Judging by their reactions of the news, they were happy but very shocked.The baby would be pretty close to Clu's age and I hoped they would become friends.I was done having kids.After you lose a child and have a difficult time carrying another to term you don't want to go through that again.So it was decided that the Bell's would be a 4 member family, but with Celestain always close to Ned and I's hearts.

Evelyn came back to town.She was married to some German guy that could barely speak English.Hans (her husband) had been multi-million movie star in European flicks, but was a nothing state side.The way Evelyn meet him was she decided to try her hand at managing movie and TV stars not just musicians.They feel in "love".Actually Hans feel for her, and Evelyn feel for his pocket book.I don't really much more, because frankly I have never given a damn to find out the details.All I knew was Evelyn would do anything to get what she wanted.


	5. Still keep going

Jack Louis Phillips was born right on time and perfectly healthy

Jack Louis Phillips was born right on time and perfectly healthy.I was hoping they'd have a boy, someone for my sons to play with.I mean sure they could be friends with a girl, but you know how little boys are; girls are icky to them.John Kane decided he was tired of waiting for his music partners to get back to work, that he decided to go solo.He was still a member but during hiatus he'd work on his own stuff.John had no wife, kids, or responsibilities that would make him stay home.I became his manager, a talented man that I really enjoyed working with.Rick was a bit upset at his friend's action; he couldn't understand why he was doing it.I really don't think Rick has that much street smarts, book smarts yes, but that's all.

On Carey's 7th birthday the Phillips announced they were excepting another child.This one they had been trying for.Clu was four at this point and most active kid that you would ever meet.My God that boy drove me ragged!But I loved him and his brother dearly.Jack was a couple months shy of two; I won't want kids that close in age.Hell 2 and a half years is hurt enough to handle.PK was back together but taking it real easy, which meant no cross-country touring.We'd do shows at neighboring states and a whole lot in state, that was it.John's soul success wasn't that great, he just couldn't make a ripple in the pond.So he gave that up and focused his attention on the band only.

Ned lost his job.He was working at a biker bar as a bouncer and he got into a fight with someone he was escorting out.From what he told me it was self-defensive, but the other guy had friends in high places.Now we were a family with one income and income wasn't always that satisfying.Finding a job was next to impossible, Ned only has a high school diploma and there are not many career jobs available with that.It was decided he would be a stay at home parent, the idea was hard for him to swallow at first.But just one week alone with the boys Ned fell in love with it and gave up the search for anything else.

Molly's second child was also born right on time; she has no idea how lucky she was.Fiona Meredith Phillips, the first little girl of the group.And boy did she get spoiled because of that fact!Rick and Molly gave her every toy you could think of.Carey and Clu were always asking to see and play with her.Even Ned and myself were guilty of some spoiling.Fiona made me consider the idea of perhaps having another.A girl would be so wonderful and the boys were no longer babies.I missed babies I wanted another of my own.The matter was discussed with Ned but he said no way in hell.All right that wasn't what he exactly said but that's how it could be summed up.The reasons were for the ones I already knew but wanted to pretend weren't an issue.Plus with my track record I'd have another boy, not their not adorable, but I think the world has enough Bell sons to last a hundred life times.

Rick was really starting to creep me out and Molly as well.For some unknown reason he formed an interest in what is called paranormal activities.He was reading book after book about aliens, ghosts, zombies, etc.Rick wasn't just reading about these things, he was going off looking for them.Trying to protect the world from evil he told us.A few times he would be gone days at a time without saying where he was and Molly would become so frighten.Then he'd come back without saying why he was gone for so long but look like he was just emotional and spiritually beat up.Ned tried to talk some sense into Rick, try to get him to just stay near home, but he refused.


	6. Ok you can stop now

June 5th, 1988 is a day that I will never forget

June 5th, 1988 is a day that I will never forget.That morning myself and the boys had breakfast at Denny's, which was rare event.Carey got his haircut, a nice buzz cut to keep him cool from the summer rays.Clu had been too wiggling in the chair so we decided to try again in a few days.Later that afternoon we took the boys to the park for a few hours.A few minutes after we returned home to have some lunch the phone rang.On the other end was Molly in absolute hestricks, I couldn't understand a word she was saying at first.Than her words became clear and I dropped the phone with pure shock and disbelieve.Rick was dead.

I think I'll end this story here.Trust me there's a hell lot more to come.I told you I need help.In a few days I'll send in the second installment of my life.


End file.
